


Backstage

by rtaf



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtaf/pseuds/rtaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get exciting when your VIP pass gives you more than just a backstage meet and greet. Funhaus Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on fanfiction dot net but I'm uploading it here instead. Hope you enjoy.

"What's your name?"

"Y/N"

"Well Y/N, you're in for a treat. Welcome to the VIP lounge," Adam says, unlocking the door backstage.

You smile as you both walk in and then he closes the door.

Honestly, you had an idea of what was going to happen next.

At least, you hoped so.

You had been flirting with the band backstage after being allowed access with your access pass.

Looking over at him you watch as he turns the light switch off and you soon feel the prickliness of his beard on your chin as your lips meet in a heated kiss.

The thrill rushes through your body and the only thing that would make this any hotter would be getting caught.

You can barely focus as his hand slides down from your face to the bottom of your top.

Grinning against his lips you pull your head back a bit and start to pull your shirt off.

His eyes shift to the side and you hear footsteps quickly approaching.

Pulling back, you turn your head in time to see James the lead singer closing the door behind him.

He smirks at you as Adam motions him to come over to the two of you.

You smile at him and he does the same.

Pulling you off the wall, he kisses you and grinds his hips into the front of your skirt.

He's different than Adam, more sweet than rough but equally as good.

You had a crush on both of these boys since you saw their first music video online and somehow, you had gotten from meeting your favorite band Sex Swing to getting pulled into another room with the lead singer and bassist.

As you continue to make out with James, Adam moves behind you and easily pulls down your skirt and stockings.

He starts kissing your thighs and around your ass and you let out a slight moan into the kiss at the feel of his hot breath.

The blond steps back and the brunet, standing up, moves in front of you, replacing him.

James unzips his jeans as Adam grabs your hand and leads you over to the couch.

"Lie down," he directs at you and your pussy tingles.

You nod and lower yourself onto the cushions.

He removes his pants so he's just in his underwear before getting on as well, kneeling between your legs.

"Spread your legs, honey," he says, placing his hands on your inner thighs and gently guiding them open.

James appears behind him, standing, now nude and kisses his neck.

"Baby, what do you want me to do?" he asks between kisses.

"Fuck me," Adam groans and turns his neck to kiss the other man's lips.

James smiles into the kiss and pulls away, fingers sliding down to Adam's boxers to pull them off.

Impatiently, you reach for one of your nipples and tug lightly, feeling a bit neglecting but still very turned on.

When his underwear is removed he turns back to you and crouches so his ass is in the air and his face is near your vagina.

He swipes his tongue up your pussy lips and makes tiny circles around your clit, hands returning to their position on your thighs for better access.

Head rolling back, your eyes close and you arch into the blissful feeling.

You assume James is getting ready to stick it in Adam as you hear him rolling the condom on in preparation.

The wet sounds make you feel hot inside and the man between your legs finally sticks his tongue inside.

You cry out and thread your hands in his hair, holding him tight as he explores up and down, then tracing along the edges.

He removes his head and you let go of his hair, hips humping the air in need.

"What do you want, Y/N?"

Oh so you were playing this game...

"I want you, Adam."

"What do you want me to do?" he asks, hand reaching down to his erection and palming himself.

"I want you to stick that big dick of yours right inside me and I want you to cum on me,"

"Where?"

"Right here," you tap the tops of your breasts.

He smirks at your answer, "if you really want it then beg for it."

Reaching out and grabbing his length, you swirl your thumb around the tip," please, oh please stick it in me already."

He pins you down and sticking his hand out he tells James to pass him a condom.

After it's handed to him you open it up, throw the wrapper on the floor and roll it on him.

He guides his head inside your wet hole and you arch against him, moving with him as he thrusts slowly in and then out.

He suddenly groans and you look around him to see James sticking his dick up Adam's ass causing said man to stop thrusting as he adjusts to being monkey in the middle.

As he does this you sit up a bit, grabbing his hips and slamming him back into you quicker and quicker.

It's not long before he's almost cumming, pulling out, he cums on your boobs.

You're almost there and when he leans over to lick the stickiness off your breasts you lose it, legs twitching as your orgasm overtakes you and you shut your eyes.

Hearing grunts you slowly open your eyes and see Adam panting and James grunting heavily as he jerks off to you two.

You motion for him to come towards you and when he does you slide his dick into your mouth and suck on just the tip.

His hips begin stuttering and you brace yourself as he cums inside your mouth.

It's a lot so you have a bit of trouble swallowing, but you manage.

Adam carefully climbs off of you and James reaches out a hand to help you up.

You accept it and once you're standing you look around the floor for your clothes.

Walking over to the wall where it all started you pick them up and start redressing.

There's a bit of an awkward silence as you all get dressed so you seize the opportunity to talk to the band members.

"Great show tonight, this was actually the first show of yours I've been to."

They look up at you and Adam starts smiling, "really? That's cool I'm glad you liked it and uh, glad you liked this?" he somewhat asked.

You let out a little laugh as you walked towards the door, "oh, I did, very much so."

With that you were ready to walk out when he called out to you again.

"Hey wait Y/N where are you going? You can stay if you want, we're having an after party down the street at the bar.

"Yeah c'mon Y/N a lady with a name that pretty can't possibly be a quickie and outie," James chimed in.

Letting go of the doorknob you turned around, "alright, I'm in."


End file.
